Compute $\dbinom{11}{9}$.
Solution: $\dbinom{11}{9} = \dfrac{11!}{9!2!}=\dfrac{11\times 10\times 9 \times 8 \times 7 \times 6 \times 5 \times 4 \times 3}{9 \times 8 \times 7 \times 6 \times 5 \times 4 \times 3 \times 2\times 1}=\boxed{55}.$